Nick Firebrand, a Carrier's quest
by NinjaNick500
Summary: A seventeen year old boy is randomly sent to Remnant and learns that he has the gift of being a Carrier, a group of people who can travel the multiverse at will. It is now his job to protect the multiverse with his new friends the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant.
1. A new world, a new school

My name is Nick and this is the story of how I met some of the best friends I could ever have, or as you may know them the cast of RWBY, but we will get to that later for now let's start on how I got to the planet of Remnant.

It was a night like no other, the moon was brighter than any star in the night sky. I was coming home from my friend's house, where I had spent the previous night.

I was wearing a red T-shirt with a design I made in graphics class, it had a blue logo of a ninja with the name Nick below it. I was also wearing a long-sleeve button-up shirt off top of the T-shirt, it was white and grey flannel. The navy blue jeans I was wearing had a silver chain hooked on the belt loop and the left side pocket.

It was already 4:00 pm when I finally made it home and into my room. When I walked over to my bed, I saw a piece of paper with writing on it. The writing appeared to be directions to something.

'The path to the Remnant of life is lined with Red Roses, and as the White Snow falls the luck of the Black Cat follows you down the road, and only when the Yellow Flames burn you will you find your way to the Remnant.'

I noticed an obvious pattern, there was a very clear destination that I was meant to get to. There were also clear clues I want to follow, so I highlighted all the clues and the destination.

I thought that they all meant what they said as in 'a path of red roses' and 'white snow falls,' but then I figured why would they be capitalized? They must have been names of something or someone!

Then I remembered the show I started watching two years ago called RWBY. It was about a team of teenage girls named Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I remembered the name of the planet they live on is named Remnant!

So it was at that point when I said the message with the names instead of the hints. 'The path to the Remnant of life is lined with Ruby Rose, and as the Weiss Schnee, fall the luck of the Blake Belladonna follows you down the road, and only when the Yang Xiao Long burn you will you find your way to Remnant.'

Sadly, nothing happened, but I had no reason to believe something would, but I still tried again this time so it would sound like an actual message. 'The path to the Remnant of life is guarded by Ruby Rose, and as Weiss Schnee watches you from above Blake Belladonna follows you down the road, and only when Yang Xiao Long lets you pass will you find your way to Remnant.'

With that, a loud noise crashed on my ears and my computer desk started to shake, well it did until everything around me froze in time. I was standing there in shock, as I took a step back I fell into what appeared to be a portal from a Sci-Fi movie.

It took all of five seconds for me to land on the ground. The place I was now seemed familiar but definitely not my house.

Suddenly I heard a voice crack my ears, "Are you okay? You had quite the fall from another world! My name is Ozpin, and you are?" With that I knew exactly where I was… I was on planet the Remnant, the home of team RWBY

* * *

I started to freak out when I realized where I was, a world I thought was fictional for the past two years.

Ozpin tried to calm me down. He explained everything to me, but first he introduced himself. "Hello my name is Professor Ozpin, you are?" I stopped and answered his question.

"My name is Nick Firebrand, are you really Professor Ozpin the head master of Beacon Academy the Huntsmen school for the kingdom of Vale, because if you are then what you claim about me falling into a new world is true."

He nodded his head, picked me up off the ground, and began to explain. "Yes I am who I say I am and you are what I like to call a _Carrier_."

I was even more confused when he said that than I was at first. I wanted to make sure that this was no dream or hallucination.

I reached for his hand to grab it and make sure he was real, and he was. The next thing I did was ask about the term ' _Carrier_.' He told me what it meant.

"A _Carrier_ is a person who can transport between worlds at will with one of these." He held up a device attached to his cane, it resembled a wristwatch, in a way. "This device is simply called an Atomic Transporter."

He noticed that team RWBY was heading toward us and pointed them out to me. "Do you know who those people are Nick? You might be happily shocked."

I turned to see who was behind me, and it was all four of them, all four members of team RWBY were waiting for me to turn around to see them.

"Whoa, is that Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, a.k.a. the entirety of team RWBY? Okay now I have seen everything I wanted to in my life and more. How is this possible? I mean where I come from you're all fictional characters in a show made by Rooster Teeth, so how am I talking to you?"

Ozpin was just as shocked to hear that they were fictional as team RWBY was, he almost seemed paralyzed at the thought.

"Wait you mean you aren't from Vale? Well at least our names are getting out there." Yang spoke up waiting for answer to her question.

"No I'm not from Vale or even Remnant, I live on a planet named Earth, and I traveled here by accident."

Blake was the only one who spoke, the rest of the team were in shock. "Okay, explain a little more mister."

"First of all my name is Nick, Nick Firebrand, and second there was this sheet of paper on my bed that had this written on it." I told them what was on the paper, but none of them believed me. Therefore, I gave Blake the paper.

Sure enough, they believed me when they read it for themselves. "Okay this is really weird, I mean I'm pretty sure that I'm not fictional." Ruby said with a joking tone in her voice.

Yang replied to my comment rather hastily. "Start making some since here or I will personally knock some into you! You have five minutes to get your story together."

Ozpin jumped in to save my life from a mad Yang. "How about I explain everything to you. You see both Nick and I are people called ' _Carrier_ s' and we are given the gift to travel between dimensions using one of these. This is a device called an Atomic Transporter. We use these to travel to worlds where we are needed."

Blake seemed oddly interested with this. "How did you get it Professor Ozpin?" He answered as if he was expecting the question.

"Well, it went like this, I was in my childhood house on planet Earth just like Nick was, and I saw a small rock that said the words 'you are needed elsewhere.' I read it aloud and I was transported here to Beacon, were I found my device on the ground next to me. I had apparently applied for a scholarship at the school and got in. I trained just like any Huntsmen and became a teacher here. I never went back to Earth because I felt I was still needed here and now it seems like I have found why I am here. Nick I am here to train you to be a great _Carrier_!

* * *

I decided to listen to him for now since I didn't really have a choice. He put me in a student room in the same dorm as teams RWBY and JNPR.

He wanted me to stay calm and get some rest for the next morning. He said that if I wanted to know all the secrets of being one of these ' _Carrier_ s' then I would need my sleep.

Soon they all left except Yang. "Hey, I'm sorry for earlier, you know when I threatened you."

I looked at her and laughed. "You know I would expect nothing less from you Yang. After all you aren't the best person at first impressions, I of course am referring to Junior."

She laughed as she replied. "Yeah, but if you knew why I was there in the first place you would understand. It was kind of one of those moments where I didn't care what I did, you know what I'm talking about right?"

I looked at her and reminded her that I knew the whole story about her mother, or at least as much of the story as she knew.

"Yang it's okay, you will find her. I know you don't know me yet, but know you. You're not one to give up before you find your goal complete!" She smiled at me.

"Thanks Nick, I looking forward to getting to know you more, as is everyone who knows you're here. Have a good sleep, see you in the morning." She left and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I'm in Beacon, as a student, this is going to be awesome!

* * *

That night I had a weird dream, I was with teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and SSSN. We were all on the Vale walls overlooking the outside of the kingdom.

The trees in the distance started to shake. All of a sudden, a Goliath was at the wall and a voice I recognized, but couldn't put a face to, said, "This is what we prepared for people, let's take this thing down right here right now!" With that everyone leaped into battle and I woke up.

Now I wouldn't think anything of it except two things lead me to think about it more. The first one was, I've never dreamt about RWBY in any way before, so why now? The second one is my dreams have a tendency to come true in roughly nine months.

I got out of bed to see Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, a.k.a. team JNPR waiting for me at my door. "Whoa, hi guys, what are you four doing waiting at my door? Kind of creepy don't you think?"

Nora was the first one to reply. "We just wanted to see the alien for ourselves. You don't look like an alien. Where are your antenna and green skin?"

I laughed at the question. "Apparently aliens are the same on Remnant as on Earth. Yes, by the way, I am technically an alien here. I'm not from a different planet, I'm from a different universe. I believe that Remnant is to this universe is as Earth is to my universe. So technically I'm not an alien because this is my home planet just in an alternate reality."

Jaune stepped in. "I'm confused, but that doesn't matter. We're actually here because Professor Ozpin told us to send you to his office when you had a chance."

I replied as quickly as I could. "Oh yeah I could do that but first let me change. Hey I don't know my way around so could you guys show me where to go?"

We left to see what Ozpin wanted with me. We walked the entire campus before we went to his office. Team JNPR took me on a full tour of the school before showing me Professor Ozpin's office.

When we got there Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora had to go to a class, Jaune's class didn't start for another thirty minutes though so he stayed with me for a little, while I waited for Ozpin to be ready for me.

We went up the elevator to his office. I could see the entire city of Vale form his office. We finally made it to the top and I was surprised with what I saw.

There was a door on each side of the room, I wanted to know what was behind each door. Ozpin started to talk to me in a way that made him sound like he was trying to confuse me.

"Hello Nick, I see you got my message for you to come see your destiny." I tried to play along best as I could. "What is my destiny to you? I mean after all it is MY destiny."

He replied quickly. "Yes well, I won't know what my destiny is until you choose yours right here. You may have noticed the two doors on each side of the room when you came in. You will choose a door to walk through from the two, if you walk through the left you will be returned to Earth with no memory of what happened here, if you walk through the right you will become a student at my school with some personal classes from me."

"Before I choose I want to ask you a few questions. What is the benefit of staying here? I have a home and family on Earth that are probably freaking out trying to find me right now."

He replied just as quickly as the last time. "On the contrary, they don't even know you're gone. Remember time froze when the portal opened, who says it isn't still frozen?" I wasn't really surprised by what he said, so I asked my next question.

"What's the catch to staying? Opportunities like this don't happen without there being a catch." He hesitated this time.

"Well, if you choose to stay you will be in danger, as all students are. However you showing up here does mean more than a new student."

I interrupted as quickly as he did earlier. "What are you talking about? Stop dancing around the truth!" He replied with anger in his voice.

"A new _Carrier_ showing up here is a warning. I don't know exactly about what but it is a warning for a huge danger that you will have to face."

I was shocked by that news. "I will have to face a great danger all on my own if I stay, but if I leave I won't be here to stop it who will?! There is a reason I am specially chosen to do this, I will stay!"

I walked through the right door and saw what was inside. It was a huge training room that was linked to a hologram projector. I turned to my left and saw a bedroom with two beds in it.

It almost looked like one of the student team dorm rooms. "Why is there an extra bed here?" Oz spoke up after following me into the room.

"Well I never said you would be alone. Similar to Huntsmen, Carries do not work alone, you will have a partner, but we have to wait for them to get here."

* * *

It didn't take long for me to realize that, after one month, I may have to go to Earth and 'accelerate' the process of getting a teammate.

I also realized that it would take some convincing to Ozpin for me to leave. It was a nice month though, nothing major happened.

I spent all my time with teams RWBY and JNPR respectfully. They welcomed me with open arms, as you would expect of heroes in training.

But I was a little shocked when Jaune offered a spot on his team until I had my own. I explained that, number one they are not the same kind of teams, and two it just wouldn't be right to him or is team.

Besides for now I'm doing pretty well on my own, I topped the list in Goodwitch's combat class, with a little help from the red headed Spartan and a blond Knight I know letting me train with them.

One night Jaune turned in early so Pyrrha asked if I still wanted to train, my reply was a simple "yeah sure."

We went to the roof and trained for a while then I wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Jaune. "Hey Pyrrha, why won't you tell Jaune how you feel about him?"

She was mid sip of her water when I asked this, she almost spit it all over me. I waited for an answer then I remembered that Cardin's window was right below us and that he could hear us.

"Actually let me take care of something really quick." I walked to where I knew the window was and jumped down into the room.

"Hello friends, my name is Nick and you don't need to tell me your names, I already know them. I am just here to politely ask you to close this window while my friends, Jaune and Pyrrha, are training on the roof. If that is too much for you to do, then I just ask that you do not eves drop on us. Thank you for listing and good night."

I left through the window and waited for it to close behind me, it didn't. I went back to team CRDL's room and was a little more straight forward this time, if you know what I mean.

Sure enough when I left that time the window closed behind me and I went back to the roof. I explained where I was and what I was doing to Pyrrha and she laughed at my 'direct' method of dealing with people like Cardin Winchester.

I asked her to answer my previous question and she did. "I just feel, I don't know I guess I want him to make the first move. I mean it isn't like I'm dropping hints every day of the week to him or anything! Does he just not care?!"

Her tone was beginning to show signs of anger and intent. I tried to calm her down by reminding her that Jaune wouldn't date her if she snapped his neck. She had calmed down and I continued what I was saying.

"I just feel like if you have feelings for someone you should act on them. Why wait for the socially awkward knight to ask you when you can do the same back?"

She paused to ponder what I had said. She looked up at me and said, "thank you for your words of wisdom. You are right I need to act on these feelings and hope that he feels the same way."

She gave me a hug and left to go to bed for the night. I did the same and returned to my room that was down the hall from the same dorm teams JNPR and RWBY live in.

I got to my door and heard another one open behind me. It was Yang leaving her room. She walked up to me with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

She spoke with a faint questioning tone of voice and a subtle 'who are you' look on her face. "Hey, could I talk to you?" She spoke in the most serious way I had ever heard her speak.

"Yeah sure. Here, why don't you come in and we can talk for a while." I let her into my room and little did I know that it was exactly that she wanted to talk about.

"So how are you liking our world?" I replied to her question even though I knew it was just to break the ice.

"I like Remnant, a lot actually. Great food, awesome cities, but the best part, is the people. All of you have been so nice in the past month. Anyway what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked up at me from my desk chair that she was sitting in. "What is Earth like? From what I've heard it is very different from here. Even your room is different. By the way how did you get all this stuff? When I was in here last it was an empty room with nothing more than two beds."

I answered the second question first because it was easier, plus it gave me time to think of an answer to her first one.

"Well you see, Ozpin has been teaching me how being a _Carrier_ works. He told me that anything I own on Earth can easily be transported here with a little practice. It took me a while but soon enough I got my room together with some of my stuff and here you go.

Now as for Earth, it actually isn't as different as you might think. Really the only difference is are that instead of four kingdoms we have seven continents, that are split into countries, and those countries into provinces or states, then they contain cities.

Also there are no Huntsmen or Huntresses as you know them. They still exist, they are just regular hunters though. You see there is no need for Huntsmen because there are no Grimm on Earth!"

She seemed utterly shocked at the concept of a world without the Grimm, a world without constant danger outside of the kingdoms. She just couldn't believe it. I assured her that it was the truth.

We kept talking for a while until we both felt the need to turn in after two hours. She left my room and I went to sleep.

I was still thinking about my dream from one month ago and how I was afraid it was one of the ones that would come true sooner or later.

I didn't want to focus on that at the moment though so I just went to sleep. Sadly my brain was not done. I had a second dream about that attack on the wall.

This time I could see some of the faces around me I could see that Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda, and Penny of all people were on my far right.

I could also see something even more shocking, Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, and Roman were all on my far left ready to fight just like the students of Beacon.

I was in awe at the fact that all of them were there. I knew it was a dream but for some reason I still believed that it would come true.

I had been transported to Remnant and told that I must defend it from a great danger at some point, who's to say that this wasn't a prophecy of what I would have to defend it from.

I could only hope that my teammate, whoever they were, would get here quickly, or I might just go back to Earth and get them myself.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a great mood. I headed to team JNPR's room to see if Pyrrha and Jaune wanted to do an early morning training session.

I got to the door but before I could even knock the P.A. system called out in a loud voice that I recognized as Ozpin's, "would teams JNPR and RWBY along with Nick Firebrand please report to my office as soon as possible."

With that both teams came busting through their doors and bumped into each other and me. They explained to each other that they were going to get the other team to let them know then head to my room, instead of my head, to get me.

We all took off towards Ozpin's office where we entered with a little bit of anxiety toward what would happen. According to them he didn't do this unless something really important was happening for any reason.

We got to the top of the tower and noticed that the room that I was shown over one month ago was still there. Ozpin didn't seem like himself at all. He didn't even speak he just motioned us toward the window. We all walked over and he finally began to speak.

"What do you all see out there?" Everyone gave him their own answers but I felt the need to wait for a second. Everyone stopped talking and I finally said what I saw.

"I see, nothing. Nothing but a blank land scape of a city and a safe haven. Why do you ask?" I had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to with my lack of a teammate.

My suspicions were answered when he said what he saw. "I agree, I see nothing. No new buildings, ships, or people appearing out of nowhere.

Nick, I don't see your teammate anywhere. I've been thinking that maybe you should go back to Earth for a while."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard but I knew why he wanted me to go and more importantly why he called the others with me.

"You want me to find candidates for new a _Carrier_ on Earth and you want me to take some of my friends with me, don't you?"

He looked up from the window to reply to my question. "Yes I do, and you're right, I want you to take some of your friends. It is your choice on which ones though."

I looked at him questioning why he wanted some of my friends to go, but that was not my next question. "How many can I take with me? I imagine there is a limit or why wouldn't I take all of them."

He held up four fingers and spoke my answer. "Four, you can take four. You see a _Carrier_ can take two people with them across the multiverse. I can bring two and still have enough power to get back to Remnant but you will only have enough for the way there until the next day. So who will it be?"

I turned to look at my eight friends and think about who to take with me. "So just to clarify, I am going back to Earth to find people to be fellow _Carrier_ s to help speed up the process of finding a partner ?" he nodded his head and I gave my answer.

"In that case I choose…"

But I was interrupted before I could finish what I was going to say. It was Ren who had interrupted me. "That won't be necessary, because I am your partner! My real name is Monty Oum and I am from Earth just like you."

We were all shocked at what had been said. He went on to explain that he had shown up here a while before I had, roughly six months, which was the same amount of time that was mentioned in volumes one and two of the show.

He also explained that said show was a telling of his time on Remnant. The last thing he told us was the most shocking thing I heard that day.

"I left Earth right before my body there had died because I felt like I was still need on Remnant. Now I know why, I'm meant to be your partner in the crisis that will come to this world soon."

With that I pulled him aside to question him on why he didn't want to come clean to me for the past month of me being here.

He went into a lot of detail but it came down to he didn't feel it important till now, because he did not know the whole partner part either so he just thought it was a coincidence.

Which was fair but even still, I felt betrayed in a way, but that wasn't important. What was important is that my partner had been here the whole time and I could finally progress with my life on Remnant.

Ren was still a Huntsmen in training so he still had regular classes, but that was a good thing because it gave me a chance to join some of those classes as well.

I also joined team JNPR to make it easier on Glenda and Ozpin since they still had a school to run. Now all my problems had been solved and it was time to move forward, or so I thought…


	2. My family history

It has been a week since I found out that Ren was Monty Oum. To be honest it never really struck me as a big deal, I mean it if anything is awesome to be working with one of my heroes from Earth.

The week was normal, train, go to class, sleep, eat, and repeat. I was still wondering about my two dreams, but I never really pursued the answer to my question.

I figured that if it is meant to happen it will no matter what I do. For now I just have to keep learning the secrets of the Carriers and learning how to be a Huntsman.

I woke up that morning to the smell of, you guessed it, pancakes!Ren was doing his usual thing of make breakfast for everyone.

Nora was still sleeping in as she normally does, as were Pyrrha and Jaune. That was the weird part, they both normally wake up early to do some morning training that I normally would join them in.

Ren noticed that I had woken up and wished me a good morning as I walked over to him. "So, does Nora ever eat anything for breakfast other than pancakes?"

He laughed quietly to himself and began to speak. "Yes she does, but what do you really want to talk to me about? You aren't very good at covering up your "secrets" so what is it."

I was shocked at how easily he was able to read me. I broke and told him what was on my mind.

"Okay, I have been having these dreams lately, well two dreams, and in them the nine of us are standing on the Vale wall with teams CFVY, SSSN, and CRDL.

We were overlooking the forest and in the distance I saw trees falling, the ground started to shake, and I could feel a few people were scared.

At that moment what was destroying the forest appeared in line of sight, it was a Goliath Grimm.

It was the size of a small apartment building and could kill everyone if it got close, so we all jumped into battle to fight this thing and take it down, then the dream ends and I wake up."

He was so intrigued by my story he almost forgot to flip the pancakes before they burned. "Okay, that is a great story and a weird dream, but why is it a big deal. It is just a dream right?"

I looked away to think to myself on whether or not to tell him about my dreams coming true. I decided that if we were going to be partners than I need to be able to trust him.

"The reason it is a big deal is my dreams have a tendency to come to life roughly nine months after I have them, and it has been one and a half months since I had this one.

It is possible that it could come to life and I don't want to wait and see." He stopped to ponder what I had said and before he could reply I noticed that Pyrrha had been awake the entire time and had also woken up Jaune.

"How long have you two been awake?" They looked at me and replied one at a time.

"I have been awake since just before you. I decided that since Jaune had not woken up yet I could go back to sleep." Pyrrha said with a look of slight sadness in her eyes.

"I was woken up by her right before you started your story. It's defiantly an interesting dream to have now." Jaune seemed more curios than anything else.

"Yes well, I don't want to talk about it anymore, I will ask Ozpin about what it might mean later. For now let's just eat some breakfast and carry on with our day."

With that I saw in the corner of my eye, Nora shoot up from lying in her bed. "That is a great idea! Seven pancakes please good sir!"

I was shocked as she explained that she had been awake since Ren started cooking. I walked over to the door to go to do some morning training, and as I turned the door knob, four friends face planted in front of me.

"Really, you guys too. Can't I talk to someone without everyone I know eavesdropping on us?" With that I went to get started on some morning training and carry on with my day as I normally would.

Both teams met back up with me in the cafeteria and we started to talk about my "prediction dreams" as they were now labeled.

"So you mean to tell us that every once in awhile you have a dream that you don't remember when you wake up, but at the same time you know somehow that it will come to life. Sounds like something out of one of Blake's books."

Yang questioned with an extremely curios voice. "Well is that it or is there something else that you haven't told us?"

She continued as if interrogating me like I had committed a crime against her and her friends. "There is something else. I have told you the basics but the thing is, I never know exactly when it will happen so it isn't the most useful thing in the world like your guys' semblances.

Aside from that, that's it. I told you everything." Then as if a strike of lighting Blake shut up and practically yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wait a second! I have read something like this, but in the traditional fictional story like most of books." Ruby jumped in trying to calm her teammate down a little bit.

"Blake what are you talking about, where did you read it then?" Blake's response was so quick I felt the wind when she turned to make eye contact with her leader.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST FOLLOW ME!" With that she bolted towards the library in a blur of pure knowledge.

"Let's go get her then, maybe she has some useful info to help me out." Nora looked up at me with an overly happy look on her face. "Maybe, maybe not."

We all walked off to the library to catch up to the cat Faunus. When we got there she was already reading through a book. She began to wave us down frantically.

We all walked over there to see what it was that made her so excited. "See, read it!" She demanded as we all walked up. Everyone began to read it out loud as if they where the only ones there.

"HOLD IT! How about instead of us all trying to read it aloud at the same time, I just read it so everyone can hear." Everyone nodded at me and I began to read what Blake had highlighted.

"The dreams would always come true. It was as if I was a prophet or something. This is really crazy and I'm beginning to get a little scared of myself.

I think I should check into an insane asylum or something to make sure my mind isn't broken. I have only had these dreams for a year now but they are most defiantly a curse and not a blessing.

I don't even know exactly when they're going to happen, all I know is that the dream I just had will come true at some point in the future.

The other problem is I don't remember what the dream was or anything about it. I just wake up and know that the dream will happen.

Then when it comes time for it to happen it always goes down exactly as my dream made it. I'm beginning to freak myself out. Someone please help me!"

"Well that certainly sounds like my dreams, but this is just a story that someone wrote, right? There's no reason to think of this to take seriously when looking for advice."

Blake looked up at me after closing the book to the front cover. "Read that and tell me what you think after you read it." I read it aloud like I did the paragraph before.

"The Passing of a King, an Autobiography of James Allen Burns." I looked at her after it hit me what I was reading.

"This is my ancestor's book! My real name on Earth is Burns and Firebrand is just what I said when I got here because I wasn't sure if I should tell you what my entire real name was, but now I am. This is something that runs in my family apparently. Who would have guessed?"

They all looked shocked for a minute but then snapped back into reality when I said that it runs in my family. Weiss was the one to ask the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"But wait, if he is your ancestor than how did he or even his book get here? Your family is originally from Earth is it not?"

I replied as best as I could, given the knowledge I had from what Ozpin had taught me about Carriers. "Yes it is true that me, and my family, are from Earth, but that doesn't mean that my ancestor wasn't a Carrier similar to me.

Ozpin told me that there is a chance that I am not the first in my blood line to be a Carrier. It is a naturally given trait that you have from birth, so who's to say it wasn't from a long extinct gene in my blood.

That would explain why I am a naturally gifted Carrier and how his book is on Remnant and not Earth." We all stopped and thought about what this could be about and more importantly if it could help me.

Finally I decided to ask Blake if she knew of any other books that may relate to him in any way. We went to the in room computer system that was in the library to search his name in the library's database.

The system was more advanced than the ones on Earth but it wasn't the most complicated thing to learn for me. Think of it as going from a Mac to a PC or vice-versa. The search came back with two results.

The first was the Autobiography that we had just read part of, and the other was something called, "Carriers, How they Work," which was also written by him. I ran to the front desk that the librarian was sitting at.

"Hello, by chance do you know where I can find this book called Carriers, How they Work. It's something of an interest of mine to study this ancient culture of Carriers, as they have been named by the scholars that wrote all the books on them."

She handed me a note that had a series of numbers on it that I just plainly did not understand. It wasn't like any system I had ever seen before.

I took the note back to Blake in hopes that she knew how it worked. She darted off down one of the corridors of the library.

I followed and motioned to my friends to do the same while jokingly saying, "I think she found something ladies and gents."

I caught up to her and noticed that she was already nose down into a book. She turned the book to me and told me to read. I wanted to wait for everyone to catch up before I started to read it. After all, this one will help Ren just as much as it would help me.

"Okay, we all here? Good now I can begin. The book reads, "Carriers are the protectors of the Multiverse. Their only job is to keep the peace of the world they are currently on.

More often than not this will have problems with the person's personal life outside of being a Carrier.

For example when I was brought to Remnant all those years ago, I later realized how long it was since I had returned to Earth, for you see when a Carrier is dragged into their first portal it appears that time has frozen and that it will not unfreeze until you return, but that is simply not true.

What actually happens is, time will freeze long enough for you to decide for yourself whether or not to accept the burden of being a Carrier. Once you have made the choice to accept that burden than time will restart and progress without you.

I warn you this, if you are a Carrier than you have a long life of being alone ahead of you. It will be no one except you and your partner as you move from universe to universe.

I apologize for telling you now but I feel it better you learn now than you find out for yourself. I am truly sorry young Nicholas, for you have been deceived."

I hesitated on that last line for obvious reasons, he mentioned me by name. He must have had a dream that told him a descendant of his named Nicholas would need to know about Carriers and he wrote this to help me find some information on the topic.

We search through the library archives for anything that may have more info on Carriers, sadly we couldn't find anything.

We looked through the two books by my ancestor for any other information that could be useful but we didn't find much, the only thing we found was discovered by Jaune and it seemed to be a prophecy of some kind. It was vague but it was readable so I read it and it was really interesting.

"There will come a day, when the moon is broke, when the grown are young, when the world is ready, from dusk till don, a hero of time and space, shall rise and fall, with nothing to save him. He shall vanquish the darkness from the light, and bring peace to the Remnant of trust he knows."

It was obviously referencing Remnant so many times. The broken moon, the fact that "the grown are young" is probably a nod to how the heroes of Remnant are children, and also why would, "Remnant" be capitalized if it wasn't a proper noun like a place.

So I knew where this warning would take place but I still didn't know what the warning was about. I could imagine that the "darkness" that is mentioned in the passage would be the Grimm, but how could any ever permanently "vanquish" the Grimm.

Also, what is the meaning of "the Remnant of trust he knows." I continued to read past the passage to see if James Allen Burns had solved any part that I couldn't.

All that was said was "I know this is a prophecy of the future like my dreams, but it is not one I can fulfill, for at this time the moon shines bright and whole in the night sky.

The Grimm are more of a threat than ever and I cannot vanquish them. This is a warning to you my young friend, this prophecy is to tell you that you will be the one to stop the Grimm on Remnant and free this planet from the darkness they bring.

Far well my young boy, for this is all the advice I have to give. You will have to find your own way from now on, good luck to you." The page ends and I turned it to see if what was mentioned about him being out of advice was true.

"The page is blank! Every page is blank after this!" I yelled out of pure shock for what I had seen in front of me. I turned back to the pages before, they had all been erased!

The book began to dematerialize in my hand as did his Autobiography that Blake was holding. The entire history of him had been erased from everyone's memory except for my friends and I. It was amazing to me simply because on top of being a Carrier he was a Huntsmen of legend.

Suddenly I felt the ground shake and me lose my balance. I fell to the ground and noticed beside me that the ground to my left was opening.

It was creating caverns below me. I couldn't help but fall into them, but before I got out of arms reach I felt something grab my hand. It was Yang who had saved me.

"Yang, thank you but listen, whatever is happening here, whatever is doing this, wants me. I need you to let me go!"

The look of pure terror on her face was a surprise to say the least. I had never taken Yang as one to get so scared so suddenly.

"I am not letting you go down there, at least not alone! If you're going down there so am I!" With that she let go of whoever or whatever was holding her up.

We both fell into the dark caves below. I heard a voice yell down to us. "Are you guys okay?! We're coming down after you!"

I wasn't sure who it was but I could hear the determined tone behind what they had said. "NO! Stay up there! We'll be fine trust me! We will meet back up with you in a few minutes! If we aren't out in an hour come in after us!"

I looked at Yang who had a look of fear that I would never imagine she could make. "What just happened?! The ground opened up after you read that book to yourself! What was in the book?! Why did this happen?! Nick, what did you do?!"

Her fear quickly changed into anger and intimidation. Out of my own fear I began to explain everything that I read and how the words on the pages disappeared when I finished reading it.

"I think that whatever this place is, it wants me to be in here to see something. Look over there, a light. Do you hear that? It sounds like something calling me forward. Come on."

She looked around confused, then hesitated when I told her to follow. "Hey, you're Yang Xaoi Long, you don't feel fear. Now, are you going to follow me to the exit or are you going to stay here crying in fear?"

She looked at me angrily. "I'm not crying! I just don't like dark hallways that opened from a hole in the ground!" She followed me into the room that was lit by an unknown source.

We walked into the room and noticed that it was all lit by torches on the wall. There was a small stair case that led to nothing but a wall.

Something that appeared to be prehistoric cave drawings on the wall was shining from the light of the torches.

Suddenly a flash of white light hit my eyes and the room started to disappear around me. The walls and ceiling went first.

They didn't fall apart or start to crumble into nothing but rather just disappear into thin air. I looked around to notice that Yang was gone! She was nowhere to be seen, then the floor gave out.

I started to fall into blackness until I landed after what felt like two minutes. I got up off of the floor and began to take in my surroundings.

The room I was now in was the exact same as the l fell out of, the only difference being no Yang anywhere. Then the tapestry on the wall began to change. It shifted around until it revealed a door way.

It lead down a dark hallway that for some reason I thought was calling my name telling me to walk down it. I snapped back into reality and figured that it was my best shot at finding Yang and the way out of this weird place.

I began to walk down the hallway to where I realized what the picture on the wall was exactly. It was a picture of my ancestor and his partner!

I began to call out to see if anyone, especially Yang, would answer me. I heard something off in the distance and began to sprint after the voice.

I got to a huge room that was set up like a combat arena in a way. I began to survey the area and I noticed a person up on the stands looking down at me. I realized that it was Yang and called up to her.

"Hey, you know the way out, or how we got here in the first place?" She didn't answer at all, instead she began to walk down the stands closer to me.

"Hey are you okay? You're not acting like yourself. Yang, is something wrong?" Still no answer. She within punching rang and I noticed that she had red eyes out instead of her usual purple. Her skin looked paler than usual and her veins were popping out as if they were about to burst.

Then I heard from above me, "NICK! Watch out! That isn't actually me! I don't know how she did it but she stole my face." I looked up and noticed that directly above me there was Yang in a cage thirty feet up.

The duplicate heard Yang's warning and hissed at me before going for a punch. I dodged the attempt at a punch and used the dust I always had on me to create a bow-staff out of burn dust.

The phony Yang came charging at me with a look of aggression and anger at me. I could tell that despite getting Yang's face and weapons, the fake didn't get her talent.

She was blindly charging into battle, which yes Yang did, but not punching with no sense of logic to each strike.

I was done with the copy in no time and managed to get to the cage that was holding the real Yang hostage.

"Thanks, now we should start moving. If what happened to me is any warning then that means they are after your body too."

We started to run down the hallway on the opposite side of the arena from where I entered. I walked into the next room that was very similar to the last.

Both Yang and I had our weapons ready for whatever came to attack us. What did come was a shock to say the least.

It was an old man that looked familiar in some way. He began to talk to us in a low voice and a soft tone. "Hello young ones, welcome to The Chamber of Past Carriers. It is here that you two shall be named Carriers forever."

I interrupted him to say something I thought should most defiantly be said. "Um, actually only one of us is a Carrier. My friend here is a Huntress in training, but not a Carrier. Hold on, did you say The Chamber of Past Carriers? Who are you exactly?"

He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Well, I won't tell you, but I will give you some hints. Number one, you know of me but you don't know me. Number two, you have taken my advice but never heard it. Number three, we share a link to the elements but we have never met. Who am I, Nicholas?"

I looked at him curiously. "If you want me to know who you are, why not just tell me?" He laughed at what I had said. "Because, where is the fun in just telling you? Now, who am I?"

I paused for a second and thought about the hints he had told me. I know who he is but don't know him, I have taken his advice yet never heard it, and we share a link to the elements but have never met.

"I got it!" He looked up at me excited. "You do? Well do tell." I smiled at him. "I know who you are already so you aren't someone new to my life, but at the same time you aren't a person I have ever talked to in person. I have taken your advice, yet never heard it. No one ever said I hadn't read it. We share a link to the elements, but have never met. The element is fire and the link is we both have the last name Burns! You are James Allen Burns!"

With that he began to laugh and walked up to hug me. "Yes my boy, yes! I am your ancestor and you are my decedent!"

I returned the hug but quickly got back to business. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but how are you alive? You're supposed to be over two hundred years old by now."

He just gave me a smirk and replied to my question. "Exploring time and space will keep you young I guess. Now back to you.

I brought you here because of the fact that you must be the one to finish what I started on Remnant. The Grimm are monsters and it was my job to kill the beasts all at once, but now you must do it.

You have to find a way to end the creatures of darkness on Remnant forever. This is your mission, if you still feel like you can do it."

I looked down at the floor and said, "If I say no, what kind of person would I be? If I say no then I'm letting an entire world remain in darkness until another Carrier comes to help them. I have to say yes for the better of Remnant as a whole!" He looked me in the eye.

"Perfect! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Now I have some things to give you. Follow me." I began to follow him and motioned to Yang to do the same.

We arrived in a small room that appeared to be a laboratory of some kind. "Here it is! This is the blueprint to the Atomic Transporter. Use it to create more and get more people to join the clan of Carriers we have started. Oh and take this too.

This is a new dust compartment for your weapon creation. You should be able to attach it to your forearm and use it as if it were a selector for attacks in a video game." He passed me the blueprints and the dust chamber.

He motioned me to a portal looking thing on the other side of the room. "This is the original Atomic Transporter. You should be able to create one just like it when you return to your friends.

Oh one last thing, this is a list of all the explored universes that any Carrier has ever been to. You can use this to go to those places.

All you have to do is input the galactic coordinates into your Atomic Transporter and you should be there in no time. Good luck my young friends."

With that he sent us through the giant portal to where we appeared in the Beacon library right next to our friends. "Woah! You guys are back and you have stuff from down there." Jaune said with a calm tone of voice surprisingly.

"Yeah, it's a long story so I'll get started on telling it now." I told them everything and all their jaws dropped as I went farther and farther into the story.

"Well, that is most certainly interesting. Everything you said happened down there in the twenty minutes you were gone. Wow I guess that place doesn't have the same rules of space and time as up here. Where did you say you were again?"

Ren spoke with a curios and confused tone. I replied to the question as best as I could. "Well, he called it The Chamber of Past Carriers, but that's all I know about that place.

Anyway I'm going to go tell Ozpin what we found, and that James told us to artificially create Carriers using these blueprints. If you guys don't mind I would like to do this part alone so I'll be going now."

I went to Ozpin and told him the entire story of that day. All he could say up until I was done was "interesting." When I had finally finished he gave his opinion on what we should do with these blueprints.

"Well, I think we do exactly as your ancestor says. We make more Transporters and give them to those we can trust. We will start with teams RWBY and JNPR since they already know everything about the Carriers and they're already great fighters."

With that I left everything except the dust compartment that I was given with Ozpin. I went back to my team's room and went to sleep.

I was so tired I just couldn't do anything anymore. "Here's hoping from this point forward things get a little bit easier," I thought to myself before going to bed.


End file.
